Follow the Leader
"Follow the Leader" is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on April 6th, 2016 to 0.58 million viewers. It was the 6th episode overall in the series, and the 152nd episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. This episode marks the first appearance of Perry. Plot After Skylar fills in as mission leader, Chase sets out to prove that he is the only team member equipped for the role. Meanwhile, Perry moves into Mission Command. Story Chase exits the Hyperlift and enters Mission Command, only to find a huge mess in it. Someone shouts "Intruder!" and fires a blaster shot at him, which he dodges though it hits the Hyperlift. The shooter is revealed to be Perry, who has moved in. She reveals she left the Bionic Academy and moved to Mission Command so she could return her skin to its normal pale state. In addition, she was born under Centium City in the underground tunnels. A mission alert sounds off and Chase soon discovers that Perry's blast has disabled the hyperlift and the cell phone signal. Perry shoots the cyberdesk and the lights so she doesn't have to see Chase's face. Meanwhile up in the penthouse, everyone questions where Chase is and that they can't go on their first mission without their mission leader. Skylar tells them they need to leave now as the floors in Centium City's Arches are crumbling. Kaz then comes down playing a song on his phone and screaming "ELITE FORCE!" as a way of showing the people who they are, though Bree hates it and tells him not to do it before they leave. Later, Chase and Perry are finally able to come up to the penthouse (Perry having shot the Hyperlift again, making the repairs take longer) when everyone returns from the mission. Chase explains what happened, Bree immediately being horrified to find Perry there, even refering to her as "it". Oliver introduces himself and Kaz to Perry, who immediately nicknames them "Glen and Paul". However, she becomes excited to see Skylar as Donald told her about the Elite Force and is a fan of Skylar, who she sees as a real heroine which insults Bree. Chase brings up the topic of the mission, though the team explains Skylar stepping up as mission leader and the great plan she came up with. Everyone heads upstairs, while Perry eats an apple and sarcastically tell Chase they really needed him. Later, Kaz and Oliver are on the terrace using all the cups to play a game they created called "Topple the Tower". Bree soon finds them when coming to question where the cups were, and Kaz explains the rules of the game: pull one item out and put it on top without knocking down the whole structure. Bree leaves annoyed and wondering if there's a vacant apartment in the building just as Chase comes to help Kaz train to use his fire stream: however, Kaz reveals Skylar had already helped him, much to Chase's fury. Skylar comes out and Chase questions her about it, to which she states Kaz asked for her help. He then asks Kaz about this too which he figured since Skylar was a good leader, he figured she'd be a great teacher as well. With this, Chase has Skylar come inside for a word to tell her he's the only leader: Skylar tells him while she wasn't trying to one up him, she was needed by the team and he can't stop them if they need her again. Perry, having heard everything, sides with Skylar to put the Lab Rat in his place. Chase, pointing out that what happened was her fault, has reached his breaking point and yells at Perry to pack her stuff and get out, which she sadly complies with. In Mission Command, Perry is in a wading pool while Skylar is packing her stuff. They talk about their apparent similarities while Skylar is unable to understand why Chase and Bree don't like her. Back on the terrace, Kaz and Oliver are now using the kitchen appliances for their game when Bree comes out looking for the toaster which is at the top. Chase runs out in his mission suit to tell them about another mission alert about a truck carrying toxic chemicals overturned in the Rogers tunnel, caused an explosion and trapped hundreds of people. Bree goes to get her suit while Kaz and Oliver realize Skylar isn't with them and questions who'll lead them which Chase states would be him. They doubt this, though Chase calmly tells them to get their suits and head out while he finds Skylar. Back in Mission Command, Skylar has heard the mission alert and enters the Hyperlift, only to find it isn't working. Upstairs, it's revealed that Chase has manually disabled the Hyperlift with a tablet so as to prevent Skylar from attending the mission. In the Rogers tunnel, Kaz, Oliver and Bree arrive to find a few civilians exiting the tunnel and the tunnel up in smoke. Bree explains the truck hit a wall and caused the other exit to collapse and they must bring out the people from the exit they're at. Chase arrives, though Oliver and Kaz immediately question where Skylar is and he lies by saying she didn't answer her phone and he couldn't wait. Bree points out they can't wait as if they don't act, the tunnel will be engulfed in a toxic cloud. Chase states his plan where he'll scan for trapped civilians while Kaz flies in to get them, Oliver will use his Cryo Blast to extinguish the fire and Bree creates a cyclone to clear out the smoke. Oliver asks if he should call Skylar, annoying Chase to the point of screaming at them to go in. Back in Mission Command, Skylar and Perry try to get the Hyperlift to work but to no avail. Perry suggests Skylar calls the team, but she replies by saying they've left by now and she couldn't afford to slow them down. Perry points out if they moved a rock wall, they should be able to enter a tunnel connected to the Rogers tunnel which surprises Skylar: Perry goes on to say that the tunnels were how she got in and they couldn't open the rock wall now since they're locked due to "some nitwit" who shot the controls earlier. Skylar fires an energy blast at the top of the wall, opening the tunnel which impresses Perry, who though it was cooler than her Uncle Cletus popping his bellybutton to Yankee Doodle until he pushed too hard and his organs gushed out like a snake-in-a-can. As she leaves, Skylar questions to herself if she and Perry really shouldn't be friends before going in the tunnel after her. Back at the Rogers tunnel, the rest of the Elite Force have completed the mission and evacuate the last of the civilians. Chase congratulates the team and expect Kaz and Oliver to compliment his leadership but their responses come off stale. Bree tells them Chase is a great leader as he worked long at hard at it, which he thanks her for but gets annoyed when she points out Skylar instantly showed promising results of being a good leader herself. The ceiling soon begins to crumble, signaling the team to leave: however, they hear footsteps and think there are still people trapped which Chase goes to rescue. The footsteps turn out to be Skylar and Perry coming out the tunnel and Chase, while surprised to see Skylar had gotten out of Mission Command, covers up his deception by asking where she was. After she explains, Chase asks why Perry was there to which she and Skylar are best friends and tell him to deal with it. The tunnel soon collapses and Chase grabs Skylar and Perry as he ducks out of they way, narrowly missing being crushed by rubble, but they are trapped between the blocked exit and a wall of boulders. Skylar attempts to blast the wall, but Chase stops her as the wall is the only thing preventing the tunnel from collapsing completely. Skylar asks what his plan is to which he responds with using his force field around them to protect them though Skylar points out if the wall does collapse, they'll be trapped by even more rubble while everyone else is crushed. Perry yells at them to stop arguing and to focus on saving her as she'll be a casualty if they fail. Skylar ensures her they'll get out though Chase is convinced she's giving her false hope. Skylar, however, states she believes in the others and that they're smart enough to figure out how to get them out, both of which Perry doubts. On the other side, Kaz is calling for the others and he and Oliver freak out as the people who tell them what to do are trapped and they cannot get them out of there. Bree reminds the two that as an elite force, they could come up with a plan. Bree soon realizes that the boulders resemble Kaz and Oliver's "Topple the Tower" game and with their experience, they can easily remove the right rock. Thus, Kaz begins to guess which rock to move. Back on the other side, Skylar is saddened that Chase is stuck because of her, though Perry tells her not to feel too bad as she figured out he was the one who locked her in Mission Command so he could be leader again. Chase denies the accusation by asking Perry what she is talking about, but Skylar isn't convinced and asks if Perry's telling the truth, though Chase calls her a chronic liar which she indirectly proves by calling Abraham Lincoln her nephew. Skylar asks him once more and he admits that it's the truth, then asks Perry if she saw the security footage, though she admits she just thought about what she would do if she was in his shoes. Chase apologizes for what he did and reveals he was just afraid Skylar would take his job: Skylar reminds him she only stepped up because the team needed a leader and she never wanted to be the one in charge, saying it was just a title. Chase goes on to say being leader isn't just a title to him and without it, he has no identity: he also points out that no matter what happens now (them being crushed or the team rescuing them, finding out what he did and losing all respect for him), it's over for him. At that moment, Kaz successfully reaches them and gets them out, Skylar having known they could do it. As Oliver and Kaz help Perry, Skylar tells Bree and Chase about Perry's impressive feats in the tunnel, even being able to scare rats. Bree asks how Skylar got stuck in Mission Command and she lies by saying the Hyperlift broke again and they really need to get it fixed. As Bree leaves, Perry tells Chase that since Skylar didn't rat him out, she'll keep the secret for the time being before exiting the tunnel. Chase asks Skylar why she didn't say anything about what he did, which she responds to saying since she lost her identity when she lost her powers, she understands why he did what he did and wouldn't want anyone to have that feeling either. Everyone prepares to leave when Kaz realizes they completed two missions successfully: this prompts him and Oliver to play the music on his phone and scream "Elite Force" though Bree stops them before they leave. Back at the penthouse, Chase announces to everyone that he is officially abolishing the title of mission leader and will be a team member instead since everyone proved they could take control when needed. Bree tells her brother that she is impressed. Chase sits down next to her and she pats him on the back just as Perry comes down and plops herself on the couch body slamming him into Bree, causing Bree to ask why she was still there though Perry says Chase will answer for her while winking. Chase says he wants her to stay and by helping Skylar through the tunnels, she's proven she can be a valuable support member, so he talked to Davenport and she's been set up with the apartment next door. She then begins pulling a swivel chair: Bree asks what she's doing, to which Perry states her new pad isn't gonna furnish itself. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Perry Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia *Perry from Lab Rats returns in this episode and reveals many things: **Davenport told her about the Elite Force and the superheroes. **She was born under Centium City in the underground tunnels. **She is a major fan of Skylar Storm. *Chase abolishes the position of Mission Leader. *This is the first time Bree goes on a mission where Chase is not mission leader. It's also the first mission ever that Chase's team partakes in without him. *As of this episode, Perry is now living in the apartment across from the Elite Force. *This is the third time Perry gets trapped/isolated with one of her rivals. The first being the Lab Rats season 1 episode Chip Switch with Leo, and the second being the season 4 premiere Bionic Rebellion with Donald. *Skylar goes on her first mission in 3 years. **She also uses her Electrokinesis for the first time in the Elite Force Universe, althought it was presmused to be her Ionikinesis until Oliver explained that she has "lightning powers" in The Intruder. *This is the third time Chase misses a mission. The first being the Lab Rats episode Missin' The Mission, and Armed & Dangerous, although in both incidents all three of the Lab Rats missed the mission. *This episode is similar to the Lab Rats episode Missin' The Mission, though it's the reverse in that Perry causes only one of the team members to miss a mission. Another similarity is that the mission is accomplished without Chase's super intelligence, as Leo and Mr. Davenport completed the mission. *Topple the Tower is most likely a parody of Jenga, which operates on similar rules. *This is the third time Bree and Chase perform a mission with falling rubble. The first being the Lab Rats episode Back From The Future ''and the second being from ''Bionic Showdown. *Chase's statement "Without that title, I don't know who I am" is more or less the same line he expressed regarding his position as mission leader in the Lab Rats special Sink or Swim when the Lab Rats thought they would have to give up going on missions. *The mission the team goes on is similar to the mission Bree couldn't go on because she destroyed her chip in the Lab Rats episode Three Minus Bree, as it involved a chemical spill/explosion. In that episode'','' Chase says Bree could've created a vortex with her super speed and put out the fire, which is what Bree ended up doing in this episode. *Perry calls Chase "Chaz". Humorously, this was the name of Kaz's evil counterpart in the Mighty Med episode New Kids Are The Docs. '' **This is also the pairing name of Chase and Kaz. *This is the first episode where none of the main characters wore plaid clothing. *This episode was released early on the Watch Disney XD app. *This episode marks the second appearance of the mission suits, the first being the previous episode. **This also marks the first time they are worn on a mission. *Perry tries to fix things by hitting them which is something she did a lot in ''Lab Rats. Goofs *Skylar could have used her intangibility or Space Portal Creation to get herself, Chase, and Perry out of the wall when they were trapped. **It's possible she hasn't re-mastered those powers yet. *It's stated Kaz and Oliver touched a "space rock", aka The Arcturion. However, they touched Oliver's mother Bridget, the villain Mr. Terror, and not the rock directly. If they had touched it directly, they would've died as Bridget did. She was then brought back to life by Horace Diaz, using his last Caduceo power. *Perry isn't disturbed by the fact that Skylar is an alien. However in the Lab Rats episode No Going Back, Perry freaked when she thought the Davenport kids were Martians. Quotes Reception This episode has a 8.4/10 rating on IMDb. Gallery Userbox Code: Leader References http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/lab-rats-elite-force/episode-guide/EP02362212?aid=zap2it Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes Category:2016